


mutually assured

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Banter, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<i>Mason Gilroy/Michael Westen, it takes Michael a while to realize that he has stopped awkwardly brushing off Gilroy's advances and has started flirting back</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	mutually assured

Gilroy places a hand on Michael's shoulder, leans in close to whisper in his ear.

"Splendid work, Michael. Breathtaking, really."

Michael smirks a little. "Always happy to make you breathless, Mason."

The hand on his shoulder tenses, just slightly, and Michael looks over in time to see Mason look perplexed for half a second before the smooth smile returns.

Michael realizes: Gilroy isn't sure if Michael is flirting back to humor him or because he wants something to happen. 

It pleases Michael, that he's managed to confuse Gilroy.

He realizes then, suddenly, that he himself doesn't know if he was flirting for real. That he might be just as confused as Mason.

He frowns, and changes the subject.


End file.
